Always a joke
by UndeadEquestriaStudios
Summary: The new kid in the Marine is not the badass but he has heart. He is transported to Equestria by the Russians. They are building a super weapon. But he might need to stop messing around with Rainbow Dash first if he is gonna save America. What if he can't get back to his universe and he is stuck like that forever? What do you mean stuck like "that" read and find out.


I heard the gunshots from afar they sounded 20 meters from our location. It was snowing not bad but it was very cold. I put on my helmet and a ski mask to keep the cold out. I put on the goggles that come standard with the helmet. "Rookie ya ready?" I looked at him and nodded yes. My rank was a Lance Corporal. Rookie was my nickname cause i was the newest to the squad. I was the tallest, they all picked on me but we were all family it was always a joke. Always a joke. We walked 15 meters to the sound of the gunshots. We saw three Russian spec ops troopers. I lifted my M4A1 assault rifle every one had one except Cody he was a shotgun specialist he had a spas 12. He pushed my gun down and threw a M2 frag. Ever seen legs get blown off a man and start crying for his momma. It changes you, hardens your soul your life. The sarge looked at me and said "Rookie...put em out of their misery." He gave me his knife. I looked shocked he couldn't see it behind the mask but he knew. I walked over to the two that were still alive the other one had his guts spilled all over the ground and he looked liquified. I put the knife in the first ones neck. I could feel him die in my hands. I turned to the other one. He looked like a kid, 18 i would say. He knew english. "Please...do it...fast." He coughed up blood and ripped his tags off and handed them to me. I stabbed him in the heart he made no noise. I felt his hands go cold yes i know it was below 20 but i felt him go cold. I left the knife in him. I turned around and saw the horror that nearly killed me. A russian soldier was behind cody. He fired a bullet in cody's head. Cody dropped like a rock. The Sargent had no time to react he was in shock as was i. I ran and tackled the russian and stabbed him. Again, again, again and again. I looked at his stab wounds which now looked like his insides. He was alive still, i stabbed him in the eye he screamed like a girl. I looked at cody his head was gone. I wasn't surprised, 5.56 rounds do a lot of damage it was just Me Sarge and Michael. We entered a building and scanned the room. "Rookie move..." BOOM. His head exploded. His brain painted the wall. "Oh shit!" Is all i could say. I dropped to the ground and laid on my back and saw a russian soldier standing over me he but a bullet in my chest and every thing went black. I woke up in a test chamber in Russia i was still in the same clothes. They dragged me to a tube and turned it on. I don't know what happened but while i listened to them talking they said it was a alternate universe and it worked. I woke up in a forest. I still had the bullet in me i could feel it. But when i looked down i saw hooves and a tail. I was a pony. I looked at a mirror i had in my pack. I had my helmet, sunglasses, and my bullet proof vest my knife...and fucking wings. I put on my pack and looked around and tried to get used to the hooves and the wings. I looked in the distance i saw another pony staring at me it was yellow with pink hair. I looked at myself once more i had a dark grey coat and a ice blue mane and eyes. My helmet and other items i wore were black. I looked back at the other pony and it was walking towards me. I stepped back and felt that bullet in me. "Shit." I whispered. I looked at the ground and saw my tags i picked the up and it said. (Name Thunder Cap, blood type O positive, species Pegasus, Division United Equestria Marines) i saw the pony feet from me now. "Um hey horsey." I said to it then it talked. "Are you ok? you are bleeding." "You talk?" Yes i do i am FlutterShy." I stumbled forward towards her. She looked scared because of my advance toward her. I fell down and passed out. I woke up to a blue pony poking me with a stick. "Yea Shy this pony is dead, like real dead." "Oh Rainbow Dash he can't be." They both looked at me again. I opened my eyes slowly. The blue one smiled. "Hey there sunshine." I pushed her away and got up. I grabbed my helmet by the door and walked out. They both ran after me. "What do you think you're doing?" The blue pony said. "Walking what does it look like?" I replied. FlutterShy giggled at that remark. "I assume your name is Rainbow dash, right?" I asked her and she nodded. "Yea so what, is there a problem?" She walked up to me we were really close together. We both had angry looks on our faces. I shot up in the sky and dash followed. So did FlutterShy. They both chased me into a town. I landed and ran threw the street a bunch of ponies stared at me when i was in the middle of town. It was quiet and then i get tackled from the sky. Everypony was chanting "RAINBOW DASH!" She grabbed me and pulled me towards her. "Who are you?" I pushed her off and turned around. "You must be a big joke huh?" She said. I felt the word burn into me. "Its always a joke." I said out loud. "Shy this guy is weird." I turned back around to her. "YOU ARE THE JOKE! YOU DONT HAVE A FUCKING CLUE WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH! SO SHUT UP BITCH!" I screamed loud at her. She looked shocked. Her eyes watered. All of Ponyville was watching now. I big red pony stood in front of Dash and said "Nope." I looked at him with a puzzled look. "You're fucking stupid." I said. I walked off and sat at a pond. I was hated at Ponyville. The blue pony followed me 1 mile away from Ponyville. She sat next to me in silence. She finally spoke. "I know i come off as a bad pony but i'm not." I looked at the water. She said something again. "I know what you had to do out there." I felt like shit now. She poked my hoof. "Bloop." I turned to her. "What was that?" She leaned in and kissed me. I didn't fight it. She put her hooves around my neck. She pulled away. I looked her in the eyes and said. "Its Thunder Cap." She smiled and punched my shoulder.

Authors notes: (hey my lovers i mean what pshh...hows it going i feel good for this one its seems like a good story. I will finish the other one don't worry about Lightning and FlutterShy i won't forget about her)


End file.
